


Avoidance Tactics

by LadyLibby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bruce is scared of a relationship, good thing tony's here then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: From the first time he laid his eyes on you, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life avoiding you.
You were a new member of the team and Bruce was smitten from the start.





	

From the first time he laid his eyes on you, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life avoiding you. 

You were a new member of the team and Bruce was smitten from the start. 

You were kind, beautiful in your quiet graceful way, and could be deadly at the snap of someone’s fingers. He knew he had to stay away. A ticking time bomb like him would never have love with anyone, let alone you. 

Of course, no one else felt that they should help him with this. Tony was the worst. 

“So Broccolli has a crush.”

“We both know you’re more inventive than vegetables.”

The billionaire genius just shrugged, staring at you from the lab. Bruce went back to his calculations, pretending that he wasn’t just watching the cute way your nose wrinkles when you laugh. 

“She is cute. We all know that you’re never going to make a move so maybe I’ll-”

The other guy was getting interested in the conversation then, jealousy stirring him a bit. 

“She’d probably kick your ass.”

Bruce adjusted his glasses, looking up to find Tony studying him. 

“You should really invest in some acting classes, Banner.”

Bruce doesn’t look up from the lab charts. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.”

Tony leaned over one of the metal lab tables and pressed the intercom. 

“Would a certain pretty lady by the name of Y/N report to the lab please?”

You rolled your eyes at him, but came inside the glass workspace nonetheless. 

“What do you need metal man?”

He grabbed your hand, spinning you and then dipping you. You blushed, laughing out of surprise. 

“Brucey here wanted to ask you something.”

You raised your eyebrows hopefully, turning to him. His stomach flipped, panicking. With a glare thrown at Tony, he shifted on the balls of his feet. 

“Your, er, tech is due for a check. We need to make sure it’s operating properly. Could you let us look at it before the next mission?”

He didn’t miss the poorly hidden disappointment on your face. 

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Was...was that all?”

“Yes. We’ll let you get back to your day.” 

You only nodded, leaving the lab. Once the door was closed, Tony turned to Bruce. Slow clapping, he shook his head. 

“Wow. Just wow.”

“Stark-”

“That was just pathetic. Her tech? I designed that stuff. It should be good for another six months. I was expecting at least a ‘want to get coffee?’ but no. What’s stopping you?”

“I don’t do relationships.”

“Tell that to your face.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

Tony threw up his hands. 

“The point is, YOU SHOULD ASK HER OUT!”

Bruce just ignored him, getting back to work. 

****

“Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Bruce looked up from his book to find you standing across from him. He just nodded, and you at down across from him at the table. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry if I ever said anything or did anything to make you hate me. I understand if you don’t want to, but I’d really like to start over. You seem like a cool guy and I’d like to be friends. What do you say?”

Your face was so full of hope that it broke down a wall that Bruce thought was permanent. 

“I don’t hate you.”

You looked surprised. 

“You-you don’t? But you’re always avoiding me.”

“I...was afraid of getting close to you.”

“Why?”

He fiddled with the handle of his mug of tea, not meeting your eyes. 

“I’m not scared of him you know.”

When he looked at you with confusion, you continued. 

“The other guy. I’ve seen him, and….there’s more of you in there than you know.”

You took his hand, looking into his eyes. 

“I’m not afraid of getting close to you, Bruce.”

He smiled gratefully, squeezing your hand. 

“JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!”

Together, you both shouted back. 

“SHUT UP TONY!”

 


End file.
